Enter the Hero of Light
Enter the Hero of Light is the first episode of the first Chapter of Milo's Adventures: The Hero of Light. It features the story of the beginning of Milo River's journey and the start of the Prophecy of the Hero of Light. Synopsis Milo Rivers learns of his destiny as the last Elemental Master and joins Link in their first mission which is to take back Jiho Valley from the monster that plagues it. Prologue -parchment drawing of a planet- “Long before Time had a name, there lived two warring races in the First Realm. After many years of countless battles, the war was put on hold when a child was born of both worlds. ''-The planet drawing shifts into a Yin Yang and shows the Oni, Dragon, and child-'' That child was called Hank, but he is more commonly known'' as the First Spinjitzu Master. After the birth of Hank, came two more children. ''-The scene changes to a field with an Oni and a Dragon and two children appear in front of them-'' Hank had two brothers, one who sided with each of the warring sides. There was Gordon Gold, the Son of the Dragons, and Darius Dark, the Son of the Oni. Darius and Gordon stayed behind on their Home World when Hank left to create Ninjago, leaving them to lead their sides of the war. Eventually, Darius became impatient in fighting and wanted more to life, so he too left Homeworld to begin a realm of his own. Being the Son of the Oni, he had no creative ways like his brothers. So, he created his world as an exact replica of Ninjago. He called it “Ogaji.” ''-Only Darius remains in the field, and he demonstrates his power, creating the Elemental Masters-'' Like his brother, he created 16 guardians, the Elemental Masters, to serve him. The history of the two sister worlds remained extremely similar in their early years. Both Darius and Hank were faced with the evil of an Overlord, and their Elemental Masters were pinned against a great enemy. ''-Scene changes to Darius fighting with the Overlord, following the story-'' However. Unlike his brother, Darius did not have a noble heart. His new world was built on spite, and his intentions would shape the way Ogaji would evolve over time. During his war with the Overlord, he fell to the darkness and was overcome by evil. The power of the Overlord engulfed Darius Dark in evils of Shadow, and a new element was born: Darkness. Darius and the Overlord were now a duo of Darkness and Shadows, and the Elemental Masters were forced to find a way to destroy their creator before he destroyed them. After months of hardship, the Elemental Masters used the powers of two spellbooks to curse the Masters of Darkness and Shadow into their own respective books of magic, which were subsequently burned. From then on, the likeness of Ogaji and her sister realm began to shift. While the other Elemental Masters in Ninjago settled down and had families, the Masters of Ogaji remained vigilant for the rest of time… until there was only one left. ''Enter the Hero of Light A boy with bright red hair and blue overalls stands firm on the roof of his mother's house. Trees surround him, and the brisk afternoon air flows around him. He stands facing the woods, holding his woodworking ax. The wood is chipped and old, but it gets the job done. “This is it. It’s time to end this once and for all," he says in a deep voice that is not his own. He inches forward slightly and glares at a dead tree that's in his front yard. "Let's end this. Hiya!” He makes a running jump off of the roof onto the nearby tree, his ax raised above his head. He slams the ax into the base of the tree, and the blade comes clean off. He lands on top of the tree and falls off, leaving the ax's blade stuck in a branch. He stands in front of the tree rubbing his head, “Ouch... “ He turns to see his ax is stuck and tries to take it out of the tree. *grunts* “Ok, it’s really stuck in there. I guess I need a new one... no big deal." He takes a few steps away from the tree and then turns to see his dog playing happily in his front yard. The smell of newly cut grass filled his nose, and the joyful yips of the pup break the sound of the trees. “Hey buddy- who’s a good boy!” the boy rubs his dog's belly and it keels over with pleasure. The boy draws his hand upwards, but the dog starts to whimper. “What’s the matter? Don’t worry bud, I’ll be back soon.” The dog returns to the house whimpering softly, taking one last look back at his master. Milo walks to his car hops in, and drives off. ... Not too far away, in a dark room, two shadowy men gaze over a shimmering crystal ball. They are watching Milo speaking to his dog. A loud thud is heard from behind them, and the two turn away from spying to see their master appear in front of them, missing Milo leaving. “Is that him? The boy who is destined to fault my plans.” their Master spoke deeply. He points to the crystal ball, Milo is not visible, but Fluffy shuts the front door to the house. The first man spoke up, “Yes My Lord, he has just returned inside the house.” Their master walks closer to the crystal ball and gazes upon the house. “I will not be the one to do it. Figure it out amongst yourselves.” He steps away slowly, leaving the two alone. The second man smirks, and steps into the light. His scaly blue skin shining in the glare of the outside world. He is teleported away and taken to the front of Milo's house. He transforms into an enormous blue beast, and destroys the it. "There's no body?!" he exclaimed once the wreckage was finished. "Who cares, I did my job." He said, and left. Milo would return home that night to find what happened to his home and his pet. Everything was gone. Months later... It's been a few months since the house was destroyed. When Milo first saw what happened he didn't believe what he saw. It was his mother's house. He didn't let it get him down, though. He had been thinking about it for a while, and this was a perfect opportunity to start. His mother once said that him and his father are alike in the sense that they both had a love for creating. He was an inventor, Milo was told, and he wanted to be like him all his life. Milo rebuilt his house into a repair shop, so he can help people the way he knows how. He likes to think his father would be proud. One morning, Milo opens the doors for business for the day. He gets his things ready as he prepares for customers, and he hears the door open. A boy around 17, clad in green armor and a busted sword, comes in. ¨Excuse me?¨ the boy says. Milo looks up, ¨Hi, come in. How can I help you?¨ The boy approaches Milo, and places a broken sword on the bench. "Here, this is busted."' Milo takes the busted blade and repairs it quickly. He hands it back to him.' ¨Will that be it?¨''' ¨Yup. See you 'round." The boy leaves.' That boy would come in every few days with his sword busted yet again. His name is Link, he's an adventurer from the Midrule region, and he gets into fights a lot. Milo asked him once to show him some moves, and he trained Milo in the art of the blade. This became a daily sort of thing, and it turns out that Milo is pretty good at it. One day after training, he took Milo aside to speak.' Milo stands parallel to Link, Link's sword in hand outside of the shop.' ¨I need some of your help.¨ he says.' Milo smirks and crosses his arms. ¨Sure, whatever you need. I hope you've noticed I can repair just about anything.¨' Link laughs, ¨Not like that kind of help. Me training you hasn't just been for the fun of it, you know. I´ve been preparing you.¨' ¨What?¨ ¨Something is going down in the Desert of Thieves. I am a warrior, but a lonely one. I need your help to stop the trouble bound to that Desert.¨ his voice was tense. He wasn't joking around. Milo thinks for a moment, and remembers how many times he's helped his friend. '"I´ll help you. I´ve actually been meaning to ask if I could tag along on one of your missions." he laughs. '¨Good. I´ll give you the details on the way."' Link hands Milo a sword, and they take off. After the two walk the desert for miles, they finally their destination in the distance.' "There, on the horizon, that's our target." Link points to a ship in the distance. There is no fear in his voice.' "So what's the mission again? We save the people aboard? From what?" Milo asks.' "The prisoners have been taken aboard a 'Sand Ship,' that travels on the earth rather than the sea. The ship is heading into the cursed Jiho Valley. Anyone or anything that sets foot there is doomed to be destroyed on contact."' Milo grunts, "Huh. Who would do such a thing?"' "There are many bad people out there Milo. Remember that." Link stops in front of the Sand Ship as it slowly moves towards Jiho Valley. '"Here it is. Let's hop aboard." Milo and Link board the ship and find the prisoners jailed in a chamber on the deck. They undo the lock, as Link looks out into Jiho Valley. "We've entered the Point of No Return. We're sailing in quicksand now. The only way out of this is to turn this thing around is to destroy the heart." Milo raises an eyebrow, and steps closer to the bow, '"And how are we supposed to do tha-" Milo suddenly falls beneath a trap door, and it closes behind him.' “Milo?! Are you ok?” Link calls down.' “Urgh… Yeah I guess. Ugh, I can’t see in here.” he calls back up.' “You can find a way out, I believe in you dude. Just um-”' “Hey, Link.” Milo's voice comes from behind him. 'Link turns around to see Milo standing behind him. '“Milo? Didn’t you just-?”' “You let me fall! How dare you, do you know who I am?!” Milo says angrily.' “Do you know who you are?” Link slowly moves his hand towards his blade, knowing full well that this is an imposter. 'Anti-Milo draws a blade and swings at Link. The two duel until Link rips off Anti-Milo's sleeve, revealing a mechanical arm.' “Argh!”' "You are not Milo. Hiyah!” Link swings at Anti-Milo again, knocking him off the ship. Just then, the real Milo arrives.' “Link? What’s going on?” he says. He has several scratches under his eye. He must have gotten into a fight too. 'Link gives a sigh of relief then turns to see that they are only seconds away from reaching Jiho Valley. '“No…” Milo runs up to the deck and yells, “Crap! The only way out now is straight forward...”' “What?” Link says confused.' Milo points to the center of Jiho Valley where a large red convulsing heart lays, “The Heart, there. You said that is what’s causing the curse. We have to destroy it.”' “Milo, that’s suicide!”' Milo turns to Link and stares in his eyes, “I realize why you took me along. I’m expendable. I want to help these people, and you. There is no other way.” He turns around again and steps towards the bow of the ship. “Thank you for taking me on this journey.”' Link grabs Milo by the foot before he can jump, “Stop! I didn’t take you because of that. There is something I haven’t told you..."' Milo turns to Link, "What…?"' “Milo, you’re part of a bigger story, one that has yet to be told. You didn't just get good with the sword! It’s in your blood!”' “What are you saying…?”' Link sighs, “There isn’t any time to explain. When this is all over, and you’ve gotten the villagers to safety, I need you to go in the satchel I left at your shop. There is important information there. This is goodbye. You are Ogaji’s last hope.”' “Link, no-”' Link steps to the bow, and jumps off, his sword raised above his head, and he jabs it right into the Heart. He jumps down, landing on the cursed Valley, and dies, as the Heart explodes. 'The Sand Ship sails right into it, but the curse is lifted, and the villages cheer as they exit the ship.' Milo returns home and finds Link's satchel. In it, is a note.'' “''Take the plane to Auqra's Lake. My associate there will tell you more. In this bag is also armor and a ticket. Use it wisely.” Milo puts down the note and sighs, then picks up his sword and leaves. Appearances * Bamos (first appearance) * Milo E. Rivers (first appearance) * Link (death) * Anti-Milo (first appearance) * Shape-Shifter (first appearance) * Repair Shop customers * Village hostages Locations Visited * Sylon Town ** Milo's House/ Milo's Repair Shop * Bamos' Dark Castle * Desert of Thieves ** Sand Ship ** Jiho Valley Trivia * The character, Link, is directly based off of the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series of the same name. ** The Sand Ship is also named and based off a location from the same series. * Jiho Valley's name was originally "Lego Valley," but was changed as of recent as to not sound like Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Link.JPG| Link BamosOriginal.png|Bamos Anti-Milo (Origins).JPG| Anti-Milo ShapeShifter.jpg| Shape-Shifter Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Episodes Category:Ogaji Category:MIlo's Adventures Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes